Hetalia Demonstration Speeches
by Galaxy Eclipse
Summary: What would happen if 26 countries had to give demonstration speeches? Human names used. I am co-writing these speeches with missbirdeyhatss. If anyone knows how to officially co-write please message me. More complete summary inside. Rated the way it is for future speechs. *France* *Romano*
1. England

**I am going to write for Germany, Japan, England, Canada, Belarus, Spain, Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, China, Greece and Russia. missbirdeyhatss is going to write for Italy, America, France, Finland, South Korea, Romano, Prussia, Poland, Sweden, Iceland, Norway, Denmark and Hong Kong.**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland took a deep breath and risked a glance at his friend Alfred. The dirty blonde was grinning that happy, sappy smile. This day had finally come. He had practiced for hours, getting every word and motion down to clockwork. Yet he was still nervous, because he was the last person to give the demonstration speech in their Challenge English class, and he needed to meet the standards. His English teacher looked at him and signaled for him to begin; taking a deep breath he did so.

"The art of making scones has been passed down for generations, from mother to daughter, father to son. My mother taught me how to make this delicacy at an early age, and now I am teaching you. Scones will live on for generations more." As he spoke Arthur made eye contact with every person in his classroom, teacher included. His posture was perfect and his British accent only added to the effect of a flawless public speaker. 'I'm going to get an 'A' for sure,' he thought to himself.

"You mix the dry ingredients first in a medium sized bowl. Then slowly begin to whisk together the wet ones as well. Never forget that you are creating a work of art so it must be perfect. After both wet and dry ingredients are mixed well dump the egg mixture into the flour mixture. Stir briskly until you get the batter to a nice, smooth consistency."

Alfred had watched Arthur cook before. And he was just waiting for him to fail. Kiku, Yao and Heracles, his table neighbors watched the speech with bored eyes. As he was prone to doing, Heracles fell asleep with his head resting on Kiku's shoulder. Yao, who sat to the left of Alfred, glanced at him before returning his attention to the speech. Directly across from Alfred Kiku was blushing and trying without success to gently wake Heracles up. The American smiled and turned around to watch the rest of his British friend's speech.

As his head turned he saw flames licking up the wall in the corner of his eyes. Whipping his head around he watched in horror as the flames began to consume the room. Arthur, oblivious to the fire, continued speaking. The fire alarm went off. It was raining.

The entire school trooped out into the rain, and almost none of them had jackets, let alone raincoats. A few glared at Arthur, but most just huddled in groups weathering out the storm. The last of the kids had barely evacuated before the school burst into angry flames. The rain did nothing to stop the hungry orange monster as in consumed the entire building.

The principal walked over to them and took Arthur by the arm.

"Boy, I think we need to have a talk." Then he led the English student away. His friends watched him go. Heracles had amazingly slept the entire extent of the walk to get outside, and was now standing with his head still resting on Kiku. Yao studied his face, checking to see if he was really asleep.

"I don't know how he does it, aru! It's like he can sleep through anything."

"That's why he's so special," answered Alfred. "I'm special 'cause I'm the HERO!"

"No comment," inserted Kiku.

A few minutes later Arthur walked dejectedly back towards them.

"I got expelled and my parents are going to have to pay for most of the damage. They're going to be so mad!" He groaned out before sitting on one of the slick benches. He pulled some a single extremely burnt scone out of his pocket and looked at it. Suddenly he looked up and a look of bliss appeared on his face.

"Flying Mint Bunny! I thought I told you not to visit me at school, but that doesn't matter anymore." The green eyed former student paused before adding, "I knew you would come to cheer me up."

His four friends looked at him and at the empty space he was currently addressing.

"Maybe he hit his head, aru," mumbled Yao.

"He probably really needs medical attention," quietly added Kiku.

"Na, you guys Arthur always does this when I go over to his house. It's completely normal! He also talks to his friends Unicorn, Leprechaun and Fairy." Heracles said nothing, as he was still snoozing.

Arthur continued to speak to his minty colored friend before finally saying do you want this scone?"

"Um… Sure," answered Flying Mint Bunny. Arthur set the scone on the bench and watched Flying Mint Bunny consume the scone. About a minute later he was puking up the entire thing, and some more. Arthur looked mortified and picked up his friend before running off into the surrounding trees, looking very much like he was going to cry.

All anyone had seen of the entire exchange was puke suddenly appearing on the pavement.

* * *

**Reviews!**


	2. Canada

**In case you hadn't noticed these are in a random order, 'cause England's is already posted and he went last...**

* * *

Lili knew that her brother didn't want her to make friends until he had thoroughly inspected the friend candidate. But since he always seemed to forget that Mathew was there when she tried to introduce them, she gave up and they had a quiet 'Hey I sit next to you and I won't be a jerk to you,' kind of friendship. So when it was his turn to give his demonstration speech she gently cheered on her shy friend. She was terrified of speaking before the class, just like he was, and hoped that when her turn came he would give her encouragement too.

Already shaking like a leaf in a stormy gale Mathew took his place up at the front of the class clenching and unclenching his hands on a bulky bag. The teacher motioned for him to begin setting up and so Mathew slowly set the bag on the table and began removing its contents. A camping stove, pre-mixed pancake mix, a photo of a maple tree, maple syrup and a skillet. At least five notecards were scattered over the right half of the table while Mathew set up his props on the left.

Finally he had all of the items set up and Mathew gathered up his notecards and put them in order. When he actually looked at the class and the teacher he somehow managed to tremble even harder than before, and began muttering,

"Maple, maple, oh maple…" to himself over and over again. His eyes roved over the room, stopping on his brother, Alfred, and Lili, his new friend. Alfred was talking to Kiku and Yao, and barley spared him an encouraging glance before going back to his conversation. When he turned to Lili, however, she gave him a contest-winning smile and a thumbs up. A moment later she mouthed

"You can do it! We all believe in you," before opening her binder to get notebook paper. Students were supposed to take notes on every speech, but the teacher never really checked so many slacked off.

After a few long minutes the teacher called for silence and the whole class turned to stare at Mathew. He trembled and began his speech. He would probably fail, he knew, but he would give it his best shot. Lili's encouragement had buoyed his spirits and though his voice had a definite quivering tone his actual use of language and demonstration was okay. Nearing the end of the speech the teacher and the class had given extremely loud exclamations of surprise.

In their eyes the front of the classroom was empty and silent. Mathew looked around the room with a bewildered expression on his face, then he realized what had happened. Often people forgot about him, and he disappeared. A good example of this is every time Lili tried to introduce him to her big brother Vash he would forget that he was there. Ivan, the tall Russian student, had once sat on him because he thought that no one was in the chair. Even Alfred, his own brother, forgot about him and that hurt a lot.

'Why do I even exist if no one remembers me? Maybe I'm not meant to be alive.' Tears streamed down Mathew's face. And no one knew. The teacher got up and briskly walked to the front of the classroom.

"Who was giving their speech? Was it you Matthias? (Denmark) No? Well then, next person come on up!" The next student walked up to the front of the room. In despair Mathew packed up his things and went back to his seat. When he got there is pet Mr. Kumajiro was lounging on his desk.

"Hey Mr. Kumajiro. How was my speech?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mathew your owner."

"Who?" Francis who sat two tables away leaned really far back in his chair and said,

"You're gonna get an 'A' for sure Mathew. That disappearing trick was awesome!"

"Whatever it is it's not as awesome as me!" Stage whispered Gilbert. Mathew was looking at Francis with a look of awe.

"Y-you remembered me!"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"No one else does."

"Well someone does now." Mathew smiled, he was good friends with Lili, but even she didn't remember him sometimes.

That day after school as Mathew walked home next to Alfred he was strangely happy. Someone hadn't forgotten him! All the way home he thought of all the fun things he had imagined doing with friends, the friends he never had before.

That night he called both Francis and Lili to invite them over. Francis answered his phone and immediately said yes. Lili's brother Vash answered their phone, and only after thoroughly questioning him did he ask what he was calling about.

"I uh, maple, uh… Well, could Lili come over and play with me?"

"No!" A scuffling sound issued from the Zwingli side of the line.

"Big brother he's my good friend! You can come with me to inspect him. His brother is that American Alfred, he's Canadian though."

"Okay, Lili let's go." Into the phone he said, "We'll be at your house in a few minutes."

Mathew sat down on the couch and began to contemplate the day. 'Maybe I do have a purpose, I have friends now. It's time to truly begin my life.'

* * *

**That is the saddest story I have ever written in my life. Review please!**


	3. Italy

**This speech was written by missbirdeyhatss. This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

Feliciano walked up to the front of the classroom. Everyone could obviously see his hands shaking. The hand holding his notecards was shaking more violently than the one holding his paper bag, probably because they weighed less.

"Next up we have Feliciano." The teacher announced from the back of the classroom as if he wasn't already standing up there.

Feliciano got up to the front of the classroom and looked in his bag. His smile instantly returned when he glimpsed its contents. He started to take everything out and his tablemates laughed a little. He was placing on the table the makings of pasta.

"Of course he is making pasta, I mean he's Italian, and he's always shouting 'PASTA' in the middle of lunch." Feliciano's tablemate Gilbert said smirking. In turn Elizabeta smacked him on the head.

"That wasn't nice, apologize." Elizabeta said smacking Gilbert once again.

"Hon hon hon, you two are so sweet together." Their rather perverted French tablemate named Francis said. With his comment Elizabeth blushed and Gilbert turned his attention back to his still shivering classmate at the front of the room.

Feliciano looked over to his table to see everyone at it fighting. He then looked to his friend Ludwig, who was sitting next to his brother Lovino. They were bickering as they always did. Then he looked over to his other friend Kiku, who was sitting with that Greek student's head on his shoulder. Seeing everyone from the front made him whimper in fear.

He saw that Ludwig had turned around and had stopped bickering with Lovino. Ludwig gave him an encouraging look, which brought the Italian's bubbly personality back. Feliciano mouthed over to Ludwig 'I'm scared!' In return the German mouthed 'You'll do fine, I have faith in you.' That was the most public display of their friendship that Ludwig had ever willingly submitted to. 'Meet me in the hall after class.' Ludwig ducked his head as a slight blush came upon his face.

"Alright Feliciano you may start whenever you want." The teacher said. As she spoke the entire class calmed down and fell silent. The silence began to drill into him and Feliciano started to get more jittery.

"A-alright, I'll s-start now then." He picked up his notecards and looked out to everyone in the classroom. He looked over at Ludwig once again who stared back at him, smiling slightly. During the rare moments that Ludwig actually smiled Feliciano's happiness meter always peaked. He was ready now.

"Pasta, a simple meal of noodles, and sauce, even though it is simple it is quite delicious. I will teach you how to make original Italian pasta, from a recipe that my mother taught me. First you need your ingredients, and materials. You will need water, a big pot, a strainer, noodles, a stove, and pasta sauce." As he listed off everything that you needed for pasta he showed them, when he got to sauce everyone noticed that he froze up a little. He looked down at the table and wouldn't look up; he didn't look up for about a minute. In that minute everyone started talking to each other again. They were saying things like: 'Wow is he that unprepared?' 'Maybe he doesn't know how to make pasta.' None of those were true; the problem was that Feliciano hadn't brought any sauce, just an empty glass jar.

"Feliciano? Are you okay?" The teacher asked from the back of the classroom. This made Feliciano jump back into movement after being frozen, he plastered a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'll just continue on. Next you need to boil your water." He kept talking but he would look back over at the empty glass jar every ten seconds or so.

"Your seventh step is to mix your sauce with your pasta." He picked up the empty jar and shook it, thinking that he would be able to get something out of it even though it was empty.

"Damn it! Just crush this up and use it." Feliciano's brother, Lovino exclaimed jumping out of his seat and stomping up to the front of the classroom.

"You owe me though," he muttered as he slammed the tomato that he carried all the time on the table right in front of his younger brother. A cheery smile came across Feliciano's face. He jumped across the table hugging his brother in a tight squeeze.

"Thank you so much fratello!" He let go and Lovino walked back to his seat cursing softly.

"So, you want to mix in your sauce, or if you don't have any you can just crush up a tomato and put that over your pasta." Feliciano continued like nothing had happened. "Your eighth and final step is to eat and enjoy your pasta." He took a giant fork out of his bag and twisted his pasta around it.

"All in all, pasta is great to just whip up and eat. It's also very delicious. I hope you enjoy your pasta! PASTTAA!"

He walked back to his seat with his plate of pasta a giant smile still plastered across his face. He sat down and Elizabeta and Francis started congratulating him, and Gilbert started stealing his pasta. All was back to normal now that Feliciano had his pasta.

Ludwig looked back down at his book. 'He did fine, now I just have to talk to him in the hall...' A blush came back over his face, which he hid with the cover of his novel.

* * *

** Any reviews on this chapter will be passed on to the author. Thanks for reading!**


	4. America

**This chapter was also written by missbirdeyhatss. This speech has been edited and reposted. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Crap I'm up next. Dude, I haven't written anything yet, I'm so screwed." Alfred said to Yao, the person sitting next to him. It was true, Alfred had been planning to write his speech that morning, but he had woken up at 7:30, and school starts at 8:00 so he had a half an hour to take a shower, get dressed, and get everything else ready. He was lucky to get to school on time, but he didn't write his speech.

The student before him was walking back to their seat. Every speech before his was done so well, and the American was feeling the pressure.

"Good luck Alfred-san." Kiku told him as Alfred started walking up to the front.

"Maybe I could do my speech on how to be a hero, yeah that will be great. I'll totally rock this!" Alfred was mumbling to himself while walking, he got to the front and looked straight at the teacher.

"Alfred, do you have any props to demonstrate with?" The teacher asked him.

'Crap I don't have anything, what should I do, I'm totally screwed. I'm going to fail the class and have to repeat the grade.' Alfred was thinking while combing through his pockets trying to find something to use. He finally came across a tiny American flag in his pocket and pulled it out.

'Perfect, this will totally work!' He thought. Everyone in the class was getting antsy though, with their paper and pencils in front of them ready to write comments about what Alfred did badly on his speech.

"Alright Alfred, you can start whenever you want." The teacher said with a bright smile on her face, timer clutched in her hand like a murder weapon.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone looked up at Alfred and the class became silent.

"From Superman, to Green Lantern, superheroes are loved everywhere. Not everyone can be a superhero, but I can teach you how to be a hero." Even though he was making it up as he went, Alfred's speech was going pretty good.

"I must warn you though, even after I teach you how to be a hero, you won't be as great a hero as I am." A lot of people giggled or in Gilbert's case,

"No one is as awesome as the awesome me!" But for some reason it struck one of Arthur's nerves.

"The first thing you need to is figure out who you want to save. I recommend for first time heroes to start off with someone, or somewhere easy to save, and gradually make it harder."

Arthur didn't know what it was but as Alfred went on with his speech, he just kept getting more and more annoyed. When Alfred had gotten to his fifth step which was 'Get a sidekick,' Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know if it was Alfred's annoying voice, his annoying speech or maybe just the fact that he was an idiot, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and when he did his chair flew back behind him. All of the eyes in the classroom turned from Alfred to Arthur.

"Bloody hell Alfred, you're not a hero; you're just a little boy who likes to play with his doll, and pretend he is one of them. You're like a five year old for goodness sake, why won't you just grow up!" Arthur immediately covered his mouth with his hands. He looked up at the American standing in the front of the classroom. Alfred was on the brink of tears, not only was he just called a child, but he was called a child by his best friend.

Arthur ran out of the room, tears in his eyes, even though he knew that Alfred had deserved it for his speech, it wasn't right. Arthur was a gentleman, and more importantly Alfred's best friend. They had been close friends for years, and when Alfred needed support most he had let him down.

"What a terrible friend I am." He muttered to himself as he walked out into the courtyard. His other best friend, Flying Mint Bunny, was waiting for him. Tears still flooding down his face he started to tell her what had happened.

Alfred looked at the door, still holding back tears. He needed to finish his speech and get out there and see Arthur.

"Um… In conclusion, heroes are cool, and now you know how to be one." He gave a little wave of his flag, and ran out the door.

"Okay class, make sure to write what was good, and bad about Alfred's speech. Next up is Francis, so put his name at the top of your paper." The teacher said completely unfazed at what had just happened in her classroom.

"Do you think Alfred-san is okay?" Kiku asked Yao after they were finished writing their comments about the speech.

"Yes, he is out there with Arthur, he will be perfectly fine aru," the Chinese student replied.

"Yeah." Heracles said quietly falling asleep on Kiku's shoulder again. Alfred ran out into the hall, and Arthur wasn't there. 'Where could he be?!' Sprinting down the halls he finally saw Arthur sobbing in the courtyard, talking to thin air.

Alfred was used to the Englishman's 'friends,' but at the moment he just wanted them to go away. Taking a deep breath he walked out into the slight breeze, Arthur was facing away from the door so he had no idea.

"I'm such a terrible person Minty! He must never want to speak to me again." The tears trickled down Alfred's face as he listened. "I-I should go and..." He trailed off as Alfred hugged him from behind.

"I want to be your best friend forever, don't ever leave me alone." Alfred said. Turning Arthur hugged him back.

"Thank you. I promise that I will be both a better gentleman and a better friend in the future." Alfred laughed quietly.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Greece

**This isn't one of my best chapters, so be warned.**

* * *

The teacher called Heracles' name, and he was sleeping on Kiku's shoulder. Everyone turned to stare at them while Kiku frantically tried to wake up his slumbering friend. From the moment Heracles sauntered up to the front of the room the entire class went silent.

Almost none of them had seen the Greek boy stay awake for more than two or three minutes, so everyone was interested in how he planned to stay awake for a five minute speech. His tablemates Yao, Kiku and Alfred were all looking at him expectantly. So he gave them a slight grin and proceeded to pull a pet carrier out of his bag.

Their teacher looked up the rims of her glasses shimmered and gave her a very mystical effect.

"You said you were going to demonstrate how to groom a cat?"

"Yes," replied Heracles in a slow, calm voice. "An how to use it as a scarf." The teacher looked started, but gathered up her clipboard and stopwatch gesturing for him to begin. Now everyone had assumed that the dark haired boy had brought a stuffed animal, but this was not the case. Pulling a beautiful calico cat wit green eyes out of the carrier he stated,

"Her name is Persephone, she is named after the Greek goddess of the Underworld and of spring. It is said that her eyes are the color of the first leaves of spring, which is why this cat with its vibrant green eyes is named after her." After that he paused for a long time before pulling a brush out of his bag and running it over the kitty.

"Step two, brush your kitty cat." He began slowly and lazily moving the brush over the purring Persephone.

"Step three, wipe the cat with a damp towel to give it's coat extra shine and make it super soft." He walked at the speed of a turtle over to the drinking fountain and got his blue towel wet, and as slowly as he walked over to the fountain, he walked back to the table. After thoroughly wiping down the cat he continued.

"Step four, drape the kitty cat around your neck. Gently picking up Persephone he arranged her body on his shoulders. His upper body immediately began to slouch and he leaned against the wall. Within seconds he was asleep. Even without this new development Heracles' speech had been six minutes. Alfred leaned over and whispered to Kiku,

"I dare you to go to the front of the room and wake him up."

"Aru, you need to save his speech if you don't then I will, when he wakes up he'll be really embarrassed," said Yao. Sighing Kiku darted up to the front of the class and began shaking Heracles' shoulder. He didn't even stir. Kiku pleadingly looked over at Alfred and Yao, begging for them to get him out of this situation. Yao jumped out of his seat and practically raced to  
the front of the room. At that point Alfred went,

"No I'll wake him up, 'cause I'm the hero!" And he too ran up in front of the class. Kiku melted into the background, slowly making his way back to his seat while Yao and Alfred tried to wake up Heracles. It escalated very quickly and very soon Alfred was shouting things like,

"I'm the hero wake up! Never fear, the hero is here to save you! Wake up dude!" Yao just went back to his seat, looking satisfied. Alfred was getting a little exited and he began to shake Heracles around a lot harder than he originally intended.

Persephone flew off his shoulders and onto Lovino's desk. Hissing the Italian pushed him onto Ludwig's desk, who looked at the cat. After a few seconds he picked up the kitty at arms length and carried her back up to the front of the room.

By that time Heracles was awake and looking a bit confused. Whenever he woke up he was in his seat, now he was standing in front of the class and Alfred was hurrying back to his seat. Ludwig was carrying Persephone back to him. 'That's something I didn't think I'd see.' Thought the Greek to himself, it was common knowledge that the German much preferred dogs.

The teacher cleared his throat.

"Heracles, your speech is over. Please return to your seat." Sighing the Greek boy took Persephone from Ludwig and slid her back into her carrier. Every time he had to do any speaking assignments his grade took a steep dive down. Suddenly out of nowhere the principal walked into the room.

"I have been informed that one of your students has an animal in here. You know the district rules, that's not allowed," said the principal sternly to the teacher.

"Yes, yes. I'll send his and his cat with you to the office to chat." She motioned for Heracles to follow the principal out of the room. He did so, clutching the cat carrier in both arms and looking bored, and strangely calm. Kiku watched him go. Over the years his friend had gotten into a lot of trouble bringing his cats to school.

* * *

**Reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Germany

**Even if no one is going to read this I still felt guilty for not updating at least one of the stories I'm working on so you all get this two days late.**

* * *

Ludwig walked purposefully to the front of the classroom. He wasn't friends with anyone, except for maybe Kiku Honda and Feliciano Vargas. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was also really attached to his older brother Gilbert. The German student was well known around the world for his top notch show dogs, of which were all German Shepherds. Because of this fact, everyone believed that Ludwig's speech was going to be about his dogs. Notecards were required, but Ludwig's single neatly drawn up notecard sat on the tabletop unattended. The teacher nodded for him to begin.

"Hello, today I will be teaching you how to properly clean your house." The German boy was obsessed with everything being so clean and neat that it shone and literally SPARKLED.

"Gilbert and Feliciano are two of messiest, lax people I know, so they will be helping me out today." The tall blonde motioned for the mentioned people to begin.

"They are going to destroy this room just by being their normal selves." He paused to look at his fellow students before adding,

"Bruder, no people or personal items please."  
Gilbert pouted for a few seconds before continuing to snap the dry erase markers in half. The ink was already trickling down the walls to the floor. Within about a half a minute he had moved on to splashing wet paint everywhere, then to scribbling on anything semi clean with crayons. Feliciano tripped on his way to the front of the room, and the pot of pasta he was holding soared over people's heads hitting the window. Streams of pasta sauce and the noodles themselves were scattered all over the glass panes and the surrounding area.

The entire time this was happening the teacher looked on silently. She would love to have a reason to expel the two brothers, Gilbert because he was a trouble-maker and Ludwig...  
Just because he was so closed off from everyone all the time and when it looked like he wasn't paying attention he always knew the answer to her question.

In less than two minutes the room was trashed. The broken markers had spilled their ink all over, paint was smeared on just about everything, crayon marks covering the things not painted and the window was cracked and covered in pasta.  
'He'll never be able to clean this up in three minutes,' thought the class. Ludwig stared at the room. Believe it or not he had seen his own home in worse condition than the classroom.

He paused for awhile, then began moving around like a whirlwind cleaning and explaining so fast that the class could barely catch every tenth word. He was just ending step seven when an enormous rant started up, seemingly our of nowhere.

"That's how you quickly and efficiently wipe up marker stai- Why? Why does everyone dump Feliciano on me? I suddenly have infinite patience to deal with someone like him AND bruder, huh?! He makes messes all over my house because he practically lives there! Dirty clothes on the floor, clean clothes unfolded, stains on clothes... And don't even get me started about the kitchen! Dirty dishes from meals, snacks, cooking and stray cats sitting in the sink not even rinsed! You've designated me to deal with this why? When he's annoying the hell out of me I have no one to call to complain to! No physical strength to be had, except for running away from Arthur. (By the way, Arthur stop bullying him.) Anyway, training with him is worthless! He stops all the time to pet a cat or hit on a girl! After training almost every day he brings a cat back to my house and asks if he can keep it! I say if you keep it at your house it's fine, but he always says never mind then. I can see why, he's almost always at my place. He lets my dogs sit on the table and gives them scraps of things they shouldn't eat!"

By this time Ludwig' s face was red and he was sweating, and the sweat is beginning to make his hair fall into his face.

"And every night even though I tell him not to and lock my door and windows somehow every night he ends up, SLEEPING. IN. MY. BED!" Now Ludwig was full out yelling for the last sentence,making many cover their ears.

"And bruder goes out all the time with those idiot friends of his, getting drunk! Then he comes home saying weird things and trashing stuff! I care about him enough to not want to bail him out of jail all the time, also that's a waste of money!"

He stopped as suddenly as he started, cleaning the rest of the room in silence. The room was much cleaner than it had been before. The screaming fits had left him looking a lot less composed than usual, his clothes sticking to him slightly and his hair not even close to it's normal style, hanging down into his face. Looking down he returned to his seat and placed his head against the desk. Everyone was quiet for a little bit before Gilbert got up and grabbed Ludwig's arm.

"West we have to talk. Bring the unawesome Italian guy." Gilbert dragged the defeated looking German and the shocked/scared looking Italian out of the classroom.

* * *

**This one was so much to write because of the rant, also because Germany is one of my favorite characters. I think this one is at least a hundred words longer than the other chapters.**


	7. Belarus

**I was in a stalker sort of mood, but even then it took me several days to write this. Warning: A little bit of swearing from Romano if that sort of thing matters to you. Enjoy the creepyness!**

* * *

"Today I will be demonstrating how to stalk with someone. The first step is to follow them everywhere. I need a volunteer, who's the lucky guy?" The guys in the class all shrunk down in their seats, trying to avoid being picked by Natalia. Ivan was sliding behind Antonio frantically and Lovino interjected in a whisper,"

"Don't volunteer him you bastard!"

"Don't argue, you'll draw her attention over here," whispered Ludwig from behind his 'How To Put Up With Italians book. Antonio smiled at Lovino and said,

"Oh, mi tomate, you're so sweet trying to protect me from Natalia." Lovino's blush covered his entire face and neck before he started ranting at Antonio about calling him 'my tomato.' Ludwig groaned as Natalia's gaze shifted to their table because of the raised voices. Ivan had somehow crammed his large frame underneath the table and was crawling around trying to conceal his entire body under the table.

Suddenly Lovino screamed as Ivan brushed against his leg.

"Help! Stalker! Creepy Russian guy!" He stood up and climbed over the table into Antonio's lap. Then blushing brightly he stood up next to the Spaniard.

"Aw… Lovi~ You're so cute!" Natalia began walking towards their table.

"Great job guys she's coming over here," muttered Ludwig under his breath before hiding behind his book. Stalking towards the table in a catlike fashion Natalia stopped next to Lovino's empty chair, kneeling down she spoke to the Russian under the table. The scary look on her face was only for Ivan, and he wasn't enjoying it.

"Big brother, you need to help me with my demonstration."

"N-no Natalia, get away from me!" Ivan tried in vain to scoot back out from under the table, but only prompted Natalia to climb under it with him.

"Big brother…" She slid closer to Ivan. He squeezed back out from under the table and walked up to the front of the room, his head down and hair hanging. Yao looked at the tall Russian.

"I actually feel sorry for him aru, even if he is usually super creepy." Alfred and Kiku shot him confused and is he insane?! glances. Heracles said nothing because he was leaning against Kiku asleep again. By now the Japanese student was used to his friend falling asleep on him.

Natalia practically skipped up to him, grinning stalkerishly. Turning toward the rest of the class she watched the teacher motion for her to begin her speech.

"Now I can begin demonstrating for you idiots." The class looked at her silently, already a little freaked out. Feliks turned to Arthur.

"She needs to like, totally, like chill and stop scaring everyone." The whisper carried to the other two people at their table. Roderich politely looked up at the Belarusian speaking at the front of the classroom, still sipping the cup of tea he had taken from Vash. The Swiss man said nothing and looked over at his sister Lili. He was determined not to take a side at any cost. Unless someone started really scaring Lili, he was a really overprotective big brother.

" –nd that is how you select your target." She looked at Ivan. "Next I will demonstrate how to successfully tail someone without losing them." She reached towards Ivan with a terrifying look on her face. "Big brother… Become one with me." By the time she had said 'one' he was gone.

Moving quickly Natalia began typing on her laptop, bringing up camera footage on the smartboard in seconds. It showed the entire school, including the bathroom and the off-limits places. Multiple camera views also showed the courtyards and the outside campus.

"Watch closely, I will move behind him and not lose him no matter how hard he tries to evade me." With that the blonde student sprinted over to the window and gracefully pushed herself out before sprinting out of sight. The class and the teacher turned to the large screen displaying various sections of the school. Usually the teacher was very responsible and would call in anything bordering on out of bounds, but even she loved seeing Ivan scared. Since it almost never happened it was a rare treat for everyone, Ivan was the biggest bully in the school.

She snuck around after her brother. He tried everything, the kitchen, the teacher's lounge, teachers themselves, the other classrooms, a trash can and even a boy's bathroom. When he pulled that last one everyone watching in their class was sure that she would just wait outside, but she walked right into the restroom without hesitating.

Everyone gasped. The cameras showed her walking purposefully through the bathroom checking all the stalls. When she got to the last one Ivan shrieked and rushed out.

"Sister this has gone too far!" He rushed out of the restroom and locked Natalia in. Then he raced back down the hall to his classroom, covered in sweat, red and panting for breath. He saw the camera feeds on the board.

One of them showed Natalia knocking the boy's bathroom door open with an ultra-scary look in her face.

"Big brother this door is what separates us! Now it's gone so we can become one." She began jogging back to the classroom.

"Now I really feel sorry for him, aru."

* * *

**I do like RoChu, if you squint you can see it. Expect one of the next chapters to be from missbirdeyhatss. Review please!**


	8. France

**This was written by missbirdeyhatss. Nothing to bad, this is still rated T. Enjoy embarrassed England! :D**

* * *

Francis's speech was next up. Everyone sitting in the front started to scoot away from the speech table at the front of the room, expecting his speech to be something… well… Fracncis-y. At his table everyone was talking with each other, like nothing was going to happen.

"Francis! Come on Francis it's your turn!" The teacher shouted at him.

"Oh right, wish me luck guys." He winked as he stood up.

"Have fun up there." One of Francis' few actual friends Gilbert told him.

"Oh I will." He winked once more and gathered up his notecards. At that Gilbert and Elizabeta gave each other a concerned look.

"Um, what exactly is your speech about?" Elizabeta asked.

"You'll find out." He walked up to the front. Everyone at his table looked at each other.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's not too bad." Feliciano gave a wide innocent smile.

"Alright whatever you say." said an unconvinced Gilbert.

Francis motioned for Arthur to join him up front, so Arthur got up and made his way to the front. Arthur's tablemates looked at each with concern.

"Like, why is Arthur like, totally helping Francis?" Feliks asked Roderich and Vash.

"I don't know, maybe we should provide assistance to get him out of this situation." Roderich glanced up at Francis and Arthur who were talking with their backs facing the class.

"Let's just see how this plays out." Vash said and looked up at the front also to find Arthur and Francis facing the front now. Arthur had a scowl on his face and Francis was smiling victoriously.

"I'm only doing this because a gentleman never breaks his promise." Arthur grumbled and crossed his arms, looking murderous.

"Merci Angleterre." He smiled and looked at the teacher. The teacher in response hesitantly nodded for him to start.

"Everyone knows the game Seven Minutes in Heaven right? But there is a proper way to play it, and you have all been playing it wrong." Francis looked at the class and got a lot of scared looks from most of them. He smiled and looked at Arthur.

"I have Arthur here to help me demonstrate how to properly play this magnificent game. The first thing you have to do is…" Francis looked over at the door and saw someone big that he didn't know standing there. He ignored the man and continued with his speech.

"The first thing is a proper partner." He motioned to Arthur, glancing at the man at the door again. He didn't take his eyes away from the man while he continued speaking. "When you play Seven Minutes in Heaven you randomly choose a partner, so you want to make sure you're playing with people you might actually like being in a closet with." Francis gave in; he couldn't ignore the man any longer.

"Who the hell is that?" He pointed to the man at the door and everyone looked to where he was pointing.

"He's just here to observe your speech." The teacher said turning her head to Francis and smiling. He kept looking at the large man in the doorway. The rest of the class looked back to Francis to listen to the rest of his speech, but he didn't want to. Not until the man left.

"Francis you can start again." The teacher made a motion with her hand to tell him to continue.

"Oh, um, right." He looked back to Arthur who was staring blankly at the man. "Can that guy leave though? He's freaking my assistant out."

"I'm not freaking out." Arthur crossed his arms and glared at Francis, he glared at other students, he glared at the teacher, he glared at the wall. The teacher sighed.

"Alright, you can leave Mr. Phillips." The teacher shooed him off, and he shrugged as he left. The class turned back to each other and whispered to their tablemates.

"He was kind of scary." "I like heard that he's totally, like the security guard." "Maybe he's related to Francis." Were just a few of the things Francis heard from the rest of the class.

"Okay Francis, now please continue." The teacher restarted her timer.

"Okay, so the next step is to know the right size closet to use." He continued, unfazed. "If you want to get somewhere with your partner then you want a smaller closet. If you only want to remain friends, or in some cases become friends, then you want a bigger closet." Most of the people in the class had lost interest after the "man in the door" incident, so no one was paying attention to what Francis was saying. He decided to take advantage of the moment and pull Arthur into a kiss.

Right away Arthur pulled away and slapped Francis, but at least Francis had the attention of the class again.

"And in conclusion, have fun." He bowed and took his seat, a bright smile on his face. Arthur was brightly blushing and muttering things like,

"Dirty frog! Why did I ever promise to help him?! Git." He sat back down in his seat and put his head down on his desk, thoroughly embarrassed. Alfred patted his head reassuringly.

"I'll get him later if you want." The American sounded sincere in his offer.

"No, don't. I just want to forget about it." 'And beat the crap out of him myself later.'

* * *

**Review please! I really want to know people's reactions to these.**


	9. Spain

**Spamano is my OTP, so I gave up trying to for the most part keep it centered on the speaker. If language bothers you Romano is a main character in this one, so you have been warned.**

* * *

Antonio shifted in his seat; he was up next and wondering if his chattering happy personality would help him get a good grade on his speech. He had only practiced a few times, and the stress was really starting to get to him. Groaning inwardly he began to gather up the props he would need to demonstrate with, careful to keep everything off of Lovino's desk. The teacher motioned for him to begin setting his things up at the front table. As he positioned his ingredients the Spaniard thought about his introduction and first few steps. The class, already anxious from sitting quietly from the first few speeches began to talk among themselves.

Turning to face his classmates and teacher Antonio took out his red and yellow notecards. Looking over at Lovino he was cursing at Ludwig, as was per usual. Sighing he glanced over at his extremely perverted French friend Francis. He was smiling and doing that crazy laugh of his as he watched Gilbert and Elizabeta argue and hit each other. Grimacing slightly at Francis' behavior he turned his steady gaze back to Lovino, who was by now screaming curse words at the tall blonde German.

Ludwig just shrugged back at him, used to the swearing by now, and looked back down at his speech notes. Seething the short-tempered Italian finally looked up at Antonio. Smiling now that he had his tomato's attention, even if it was meant to be mean and rude, the Spaniard began his speech.

Instead of making eye contact with everyone like the grading template said, he just stared at Lovino. Glancing around him Lovino tried to find what was so attention grabbing, then he realized what Antonio was doing. Blushing slightly he scowled and looked down at the notes he was supposed to be taking. The ever apparent smile was still present on the Spanish student's face.

"And that is how the first churro was made. To begin mixing your own batter-"Lovino zoned out and looked at the content look in his friend's eyes as he spoke about churros. If anyone really looked at him, the guy's entire body just screamed "I'm happy!" Snorting at his own thoughts Lovino caught Francis smirking at him with a knowing look on his face.

"Perverted French bastard!" He hissed over his shoulder in the Frenchman's direction. There was _no way_ that he liked the tomato bastard that way! The idiot had kind of taken them in since they were little because his parents were drunks, but that just made him a thoughtful friend, right? Wait… He never had anyone except Feliciano, when did he start thinking of Antonio as a friend?!

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Lovino looked back up at the speaker. Antonio was demonstrating how to roll the churros.

"This is going to take way to long if I try to do this entire batch myself, any volunteers?" Antonio looked around the room. The only one who raised his head was Francis, and it was a possibility he might try to do more that make churros. Putting his most pitiful and depressed his face Antonio approached Lovino.

"Por favor, ayúdame Lovi."

"No."

"Por favooor!" He shook Lovino's shoulders while he spoke. Lovino pushed him away and cut him off.

"Fine! I'll shape your stupid churros." Groaning inwardly he slammed his chair under the table.

"Good luck fratello!" Feliciano, his idiot brother yelled from the other side of the room. Gritting his teeth Lovino stood next to Antonio, shaping and placing the churros on a cookie sheet. His eyes found Francis, who was silently gloating. 'Hurry up and finish your speech already tomato bastard!' He thought to himself.

Grinning Antonio grabbed Lovino's wrists to manipulate the cookie sheet of churros in his hands.

"If you place them evenly apart like Lovi has-" 'How dare he call me that stupid nickname in front of the whole class!' "-they will cook evenly all the way through." He twisted Lovino's arms slightly to show the class the churros before letting go when he realized that he was still holding the Italian's wrists.

"Lo siento," he whispered to Lovino as he removed his hands. A few seconds later Antonio wrapped up his speech and it was over. Pondering every angle of his speech Antonio began to pack up his supplies. Flustered and blushing from the unexpected hand holding Lovino slid silently into his seat. Chattering to anyone who would listen, Antonio plopped down into his own chair after handing his colorful notecards to the teacher.

Francis looked over at Lovino again, and this time it pushed him over the edge. Losing his temper the Italian turned around completely in his seat and flipped the French student off. Unfortunately, the teacher finished filing Antonio's cards just as his fingers were being lowered. She pressed the intercom button next to the door.

"Would Mr. Phillips please come to room 37, Mr. Phillips please come to room 37." 'Oh shit!' Thought Lovino to himself. 'There's no way I can get out of this one.' Placing defiant body language over his fear he went to wait by the door, a few minutes later he left with the councilor.

Antonio who was, as always, oblivious noticed that he was gone about five minutes later.

"Anyone know where Lovi went?" Gilbert sniggered at him.

"Not awesome enough to get out of trouble, that's what!" He broke off laughing again. Grumbling Antonio turned to watch the next speaker, really thinking about Lovino.

* * *

**Terrible ending... Oh well. And to my personal China, England and America: Please don't review anything about what happened at 'America's' house. Other than that... All reviews are welcome, even flames.**


	10. Japan

**Sorry for the long wait. This isn't centered on Japan as much as it should be... Oh well, enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Kiku was standing in front of the classroom, bare of both props and helpers. The only thing accompanying him up at the front of the room was a thin stack of cherry blossom printed notecards. Japanese characters were carefully written in straight horizontal lines across each one. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself to begin speaking. Then Gilbert started laughing at Roderich for no reason, which prompted Elizabeta to smack him.

Emotionless Kiku taking another breath for the second time he opened his mouth to speak. Before he could begin Lovino began to shout at Ludwig, who had in most of the class' opinion, done nothing wrong. Ivan rotated in his seat until he was facing Yao.

"Become one with mother Russia, da?"

"N-no aru! Quit asking me, my answer will always be no!" The Chinese student turned back to the "notes" that he was taking. A scowl flickered across Kiku's face, but just as quickly as it appeared it was gone. Straightening his back he resolved to start talking in a few seconds, he was completely committed and nothing short of a disaster would stop him now.

"The art of controlling your emotions has been around for centuries in my homeland, Japan. Not all people are capable of completely mastering this technique of keeping out of trouble." The short Asian student made superb eye contact, looking at every person in the room. Continuing to speak at a steady pace Kiku projected his voice, ignoring the whispers snaking around.

A few minutes into his speech he was interrupted by the principal, who was speaking over the intercom.

"This is a lockdown, I repeat, this is a lockdown." The absence of the word "drill" alerted the students and the teacher that there was a real threat inside the building. The teacher quickly covered the window on the door and locked it. Then she jogged over and closed the blinds. Unsure what to do the class milled around the room. Then after warning everyone to stay quiet she flicked to light switch, and the entire room was blanketed in black.

The class packed themselves like sardines into the darkest corner, which was also the furthest away from the doors and windows. It was completely silent, and after a few minutes something slammed into the door. Feliciano, scared as always, pushed closer to Ludwig, his eyes roving around the room. Alfred spoke up.

"I'll save everyone, cause I'm the-" He was cut off when Arthur slapped his hand over Alfred's mouth.

"Shut up you git!" Arthur hissed into his ear.

Looking over at his friend Heracles, Kiku was unsurprised to find that he was in a deep slumber, as always. Gilbert, as per usual, was preaching his awesomeness to the unlucky kid next to him, Mathias. Wait, that wasn't right… Oh, it was Mathew the Canadian who got forgotten all the time.

Vash, overprotective as always, was sitting with Lili curled up in his lap. By her shivering she was clearly scared, and completely dependent on her older brother. Glancing around again Kiku realized something: He was truly sorry for the poor people who had to sit scrunched up against Francis in the dark, when no one could see.

Eventually the principal made another announcement saying that it was safe to resume classes, and that the person in question had been taken care of. So continuing where he left off Kiku stood up in the front of the classroom.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to help me? Anyone who is considered to be annoying by others is eligible to assist me." Gilberts hand immediately flew up.

"The awesome me annoys West all the time! He never hesitates to tell me about it either." Feliciano waved his hand around.

"Ludwig calls me annoying to! He says it's because I talk too much and to loud." Roderich delicately raised his hand into the air.

"Ludwig also complains about my lack of ability to do anything except act aristocratic whenever I visit him."

"Kesesese~ West everyone annoys you! Stop being so uptight." Gilbert drawled over at his younger brother. Ludwig glared at him a second before looking away.

"My point." Gilbert walked up to the front of the room, awesomely of course. A death glare was being sent his way from Ludwig, a physical fight between the two brothers wasn't that far over the horizon.

After all three of his volunteers were standing up with him Kiku began to speak again.

"I will now ask these three to do their best to annoy me." Immediately the Prussian (That's right, not German, Prussian.) began loudly talking about his awesomeness. "A warning, most likely you will be driven insane before I so much as twitch," he inserted at the last second before.

"Bow down to the awesome me! My awesomeness is so awesome that you can't even comprehend how awesome I am!" The Austrian adjusted his glasses.

"How unseemly, it would be a much better use of time if you wrote and played-" The long music related rant began to combat the "awesome" rant.

"Ve~ Pasta, let's make some pasta!" Kiku barely moved, but the rest of the class seemed close to tearing their hair out. With a blank face Kiku waited until his helpers paused to take a breath.

"Thank you, your talents are no longer needed for my presentation." With perfect manners he ushered them back to their seats. "I blocked them out by focusing on my breathing rate, and then slowly retreating into my mind." Turning his gaze back to his own table he was surprised to see that Heracles was completely awake and listening intently.

A slight blush tinted his face as their eyes met, and he stuttered a little bit. A few seconds later he had pulled himself together and was once again speaking flawlessly. After a few more minutes he finished his speech and went to give his notecards to the teacher to grade.

The class was in a frenzy, Kiku had actually stuttered! Everyone was formulating their own ideas about what had happened, and they were circulating like wildfires. Inwardly ashamed of his behavior the Japanese student slid into his chair and took out the things he would need to take notes on the next speech.

"Your speech was good. Your grade will be at least an A-, if not more." Heracles was calm and relaxed as he spoke to Kiku.

"H-how did you stay awake for the entire thing Heracles-san?" He looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry, please excuse my rudeness."

"I wanted to see how you would do. Nice stutter by the way." His head slipped down and the Greek student went back to sleep.

* * *

**If you have the time please review. Also, some changes have been made to who is writing what speeches. The author's note at the beginning of the first chapter has been edited to show the changes.**


	11. China

**I cannot write China well. A warning to you all. (That means you personal China. If you're reading this, you know who you are.)**

* * *

Wang Yao was proud to be Chinese. China has been a country for over 4000 years, and in his opinion, they were the ones that justified the stereotype 'all Asians are smart.' He was going to do fabulous on his speech, and uphold his family name. Forcing himself to think only about the trial ahead Yao tried not to think about how furious his family would be if he got less than perfect on his speech.

Alfred patted his shoulder.

"You'll do great dude!"

"Good luck Yao," quietly inserted Kiku. Heracles just snorted in his sleep and shifted around a little. Ivan turned to face him.

"After you do your speech become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"No aru," he stated firmly. 'Idiot, trying to creep me out so my speech won't be good. Well it won't work.' Grabbing his things he walked confidently up to the front of the room. There he neatly lay his prop down on the provided table. It was a wok. Shuffling his notecards a bit he took a deep breathe and made eye contact with audience members, his voice automatically started giving the introduction without any real help. That's how many times he practiced.

Glancing quickly around to make sure the people he wanted were present Yao continued at a close to perfect speed.

"I will be teaching you a traditional Chinese defense method that uses a wok." He gestured to the utensil on the table. "It is much like a frying pan. To demonstrate these moves accurately I need some volunteers." No one wanted to get beaten up by a wok, so the class was silent. Not hesitating at all he called up the chosen people.

"For volunteers today I've chosen Kiku, Feliciano and Ludwig. Please come up to the front here." Then out of the blue Ivan's hand shot up.

"I'll take one of their places." His voice was friendly, but it had an undercurrent of something else that definitely wasn't nice...

"No aru. You had your chance." No way he was letting Ivan of all people help him. Yao was much to smart to pick Lili, because everyone one that Vash would beat on whoever was being mean to his little sister.

Reluctantly the three named students made their way up to the front. Already completely scared out of his mind Feliciano hid behind Ludwig, who was walking in front of him. Kiku just looked at him with his normal neutral expression. Grumbling to himself Ludwig wondered why Yao wanted to mess with him so badly that it was his speech. Searching through the past couple of months he found nothing that would justify hitting him with a wok.

"V-ve do we have to do this?" Even someone with a brain the size of a pea would be able to tell that the Italian was terrified. A bit impatient Yao interrupted.

"Quiet aru. I have to continue." The enormous amount of pressure on him was starting to take its toll. The Chinese student grabbed his wok again.

"Lets begin on how to properly wield your weapon..." It went on for quite some time before it came to the part that the class was attentive and the volunteers were either scared, annoyed or didn't care at all. (I bet it's easy to figure out who each of them are.)

"Now the volunteers will dodge the slow swipe I take at them." At a snail's pace he turned so the weapon was facing the trio. Feliciano broke down immediately and ran out of the room crying. His sobs could be heard echoing through the halls. Seriously beginning to consider actually physically fighting Yao Ludwig took a measured step back and the wok went past him. Over on the wall Kiku was doing his best to play the look of a keen observer.

Neatly getting out of the way every time Yao swung the cooking utensil at him Ludwig wondered how long it would be. Since he completely took his mind off of what was happening the wok came around and hit him in the head.

"Sorry aru." Yao finished up with his conclusion. Unconscious the German didn't respond and lay there on the floor. When Feliciano finally got the courage to enter the classroom he wondered why Ludwig wasn't in his seat. Shrugging it off he pulled out his pencil and started to draw. A few minutes later Ludwig woke up and left the room with a fine line of blood running down his face.

* * *

**Towards the end it's easy to see that my inspiration flew out the window. Have someone get hurt and it's all better right? Not. My class has to write books for 1st graders, and you can't use copyrighted characters even if you give the creators credit. My buddy was just 'Angry Birds this, Angry Birds that.' Screw anything remotely related to that game his story is going to be about a ghost, cause I said so! ... That was a long author's note.**


	12. Hungary

**It's been way to long, and if you don't ship AusHun at all, even as a friendship, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Confidently striding up to the front of the classroom Elizabeta pulled out her frying pan, holding it above her bag of other supplies.

"Today I will be teaching you how to wash windows, sweep and use household items for self-defense." As Elizabeta said the last section of her sentence she twirled casually, yet somehow still managing to make it look threatening.

Glaring at the two people who were the victims of her wrath the most often she smirked as they flinched away. Muffling a snicker she turned her gaze away from Gilbert and Francis.

To burn some time in case she talked to fast the Hungarian girl slowly led the class through how to properly clean windows. She made sure to emphasize that you had to wipe both sides of the window panes for the duller members of the class. After those instructions were over she switched over to how to sweep.

"Moving on from windows, here is the correct way to wield a broom." So Elizabeta began to show her fellow peers how to sweep the floor. There was such an abundance of dirt, trash and other things on the floor that it took her quite some time to get rid of it all. It appeared that the class had issues wiping their feet and tracked mud everywhere. As the Hungarian neared the end of that particular part of her speech the class shuddered. They all knew what was coming, and every single student was dreading it. That poor soul that she chose…

"Beginning a more potentially dangerous subject, I need a volunteer." Eyes trained on one person Elizabeta waited for him to raise his hand. Cringing Roderich daintily raised his arm, fingers twitching. It was easy to see that he was terrified, but he needed to force the Hungarian to hold up her end of the deal. They had promised each other to help with the other person's speech. If he didn't volunteer now he wouldn't be able to find any help for his own speech, and his grade would plummet.

Everyone else stared at his quivering hand in disbelief. How could Elizabeta be blackmailing him to make him voluntarily get beaten up by a frying pan in front of his peers?

As the Austrian delicately stood up and pushed in his chair, the eyes of the class following his every move. Nervously he made his way to his position a few feet away from Elizabeta. The majority of the time the Hungarian girl was the model of a perfect girl. Occasionally she modeled for dresses and shoes for extra money, and she was the picture-perfect house cleaner.

But when she was annoyed or angry an aura of dark energy would envelope her figure. As it materialized around her the aura almost never failed to petrify the people surrounding her. Even their teacher, who usually tried to shroud her emotions, was cowering in her chair as the aura started to appear. The cheeriness in Elizabeta's tone didn't at all match up to her intimidating stance.

Snickering as the Hungarian took a few warm up swings in her Austrian helper's direction Gilbert waited eagerly for Roderich to be beaten to a pulp. Stuck up aristocrat, he deserved it.

"Now, by twisting the handle of the pan like this you ensure that you get a good grip. Your swing should be strong and sure. In the case of self-defense your well-being always comes first. Rotate your hand so that the pan is vertical, then smoothly swing your hand horizontally in front of you, following through your stroke with your body. If your situation would better be solved if you incapacitated your attacker by giving them a headache or knocking the person unconscious then listen carefully to this next technique."

After she lightly and carefully demonstrated the last method on Roderich the Hungarian began to show the steps to the method that she had just described. Secretly she was glad that Roderich had followed through, if he hadn't then she would be in a tough spot.

Pleased that Elizabeta was going really easy on him the Austrian was relieved to find that he only had bruises and not more serious things. Realizing that at her current rate she was going to go over the time limit the Hungarian began to speak a bit faster. In her haste when she showed the move to the class she hit the Austrian a little too hard. After a few seconds Roderich slumped to the ground. Smiling awkwardly Elizabeta reassured the class.

"He'll be fine in a while, but on a side note does anyone have any Aleve?" Then quieter she mumbled, "Because when he wakes up he'll need it badly." Shaking herself out of that state of mind she continued addressing the class.

"Uh, I'll take him to the nurse now. Consider that a real live demonstration." Without another word she picked up her unconscious classmate and left the room.

* * *

**As always reviews are appreciated. Also: missbirdeyhatss is having some technical difficulties. I am unsure of when she will be able to recover her files and send them to me. Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to her speeches.**


	13. Switzerland

**Hey, its been awhile, huh? Even though it's summer I can't seem to motivate myself to write, so it turns out that I'm updating even less than before. In advance sorry for this. I've made many attempts to write Switzerland and they never turn out.**

* * *

He wondered when it was going to be his turn. A bunch of other students had already successfully navigated through their speeches, and had gotten pretty good grades. As far as the Swiss student knew no one had failed yet. Sighing he wondered how hard the teacher was grading. This was a very odd class, considering that Francis' speech had almost gotten through the radar. In case he was speaking next Vash organized the notes he had taken on other people's speeches and set the ones for his own in the corner of his desk.

As the person speaking finished up he realized that the teacher had called his name. Carefully picking up his supplies Vash contemplated his speech's topic. Lili had somehow convinced him that the best way to stay neutral was to let someone else pick his topic. So in the end the person who chose was her.

"Vash, it's your turn." The teacher was forced to repeat herself to pull the blonde out of his thoughts. Setting down his art supplies he began to lay them out carefully on the provided table. Snickering Gilbert turned to Elizabeta.

"He can't bring weapons to school so instead he goes for a talented artsy guy instead." Gathering his resolve and attempting to block Gilbert out Vash began to speak.

"First you sketch out the out the main geometric shapes." Turning to the paper he had taped up on the whiteboard he began to do so. As the demonstration went on Vash perfectly shaded in the shadows and blended together beautiful colors without fail. He was almost to the end of the picture when one of the office ladies started talking over the loudspeaker.

"Due to the scents coming from _certain lockers_ –" Gilbert smirked and Alfred looked a little embarrassed. Vash figured that at some point a bunch of three week old hamburgers would start to stink. "-is making our custodians wear sanitary masks. We need to get this taken care of." His locker was right next to Lili's since they had the same last name. Every day after school ended Vash cleaned up both of their lockers, so this was just a waste of time for him.

He knew what would happen; it would take forever for them to shove their way through the crowded halls, they would open their lockers then wait for one of the few teachers to check them off the list. It always took a long time because a single teacher was often assigned a few different hallways. Just around the corner he heard Alfred arguing with the teacher that would be the one to eventually check off him and his sister. Knowing how long it would take Vash prepared himself to finish his speech the next day.

It them almost an hour for the teacher to reach them, and by that time Vash was ready to split some heads.

The following morning the tall blonde finished up his speech by comparing a rabbit picture that he had drawn in advance and the one that he had done in class. The only semi-obvious difference was that one of them looked slightly more rushed, but still good. Impressed the class clapped a bit while he cleaned up. Vash decided that he would _never _take his little sister's advice on something like this again. She did her best, but advising people on how to best spend their money would be better. Why didn't he think of that before?

Silently he rolled up the two drawings and snapped a rubber band around each one. After leaning those against the side of the table he repacked all of his utensils back into their cases. He put everything at his seat before slowly going over to give the teacher his notecards. If she gave him a bad grade for being interrupted by the locker cleanout… Internally cringing away from the thought of a bad grade he returned to his seat. All both Roderich and Feliks had things on his desk. He threw their stuff back at them and to remain even tossed a ripped eraser cap at Arthur. That way he wasn't picking "favorites."

"What was that for you git?" Asked Arthur without turning to see who had thrown the eraser cap. The short blonde was turned around completely in his seat to argue with Francis. Used to his responses by now Vash pulled out the papers that he had speech notes on as well as a pencil. Whoever the next person was they were going to get the same sort of notes that everyone else had gotten, to stay neutral. Then he realized that he hadn't checked on Lili for a while, so he turned to glance her way.

She appeared to be having a good time chatting with empty space, as usual. Wait… Maybe that meant that he should take her to a doctor if at her age she still did that. Shrugging it off he decided to ask her about it after class.

* * *

**Guess who the "space" was. As always reviews are greatly appreciated from both me and missbirdeyhatss! Also: missbirdeyhatss got her computer back! So there will be more from her at some point.**


	14. Sweden

**missbirdeyhatss is back with Sweden's speech! Any comments left in either reviews or messages will be passed on as always. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

As the current speaker continued on with their speech Berwald straightened out his own notecards and props. He listened intently as the student finished up their conclusion. Finally it was his turn. Berwald's tablemates, who were just able his only friends, wished him good luck as he silently stood. Grunting in response Berwald made his way up to the front. A cardboard box and a marker. Two of the things that he needed for his demonstration, the third he needed to go get.

"Are you ready to begin Berwald?" The teacher questioned him from the back of the room like she did for every student. Timer poised above the table she prepared to click the start button.

"No, I need to go collect one of my supplies." With that he left the room and started down the hallway, leaving the class confused and flustered. The building was made up of two schools combined. In the center of the two was the third and final prop, Peter Kirkland. Arthur's younger brother was happy to help him out because he got to skip some of his science class.

Everyone in Peter's class shrank away from the tall blonde student, immediately intimidated. Smiling Peter jumped up and ran towards the Swede waving goodbye to his classmates.

"See you people later!" The short blonde slipped out the door. Nodding Berwald followed Peter out into the hallways, though he quickly took the lead on the way back to his classroom.

"Thanks for getting me out of that lame class," Peter smirked as he skipped through the hall. After that the two walked silently back to Berwald's classroom. As soon as they entered the room they were met by clapping and cheering. Acting a bit self-centered Peter bowed and smiled, though he was several years younger than everyone in the room.

To prepare for his speech Berwald sat Peter down next to the table up front. Usually in this situation the first row of students would be cowering away from their Swedish classmate, but this time they weren't because of Peter. His raw enthusiasm seemed to counteract the general air of intimidation that always surrounded Berwald.

"Are you ready this time?" The teacher asked patiently for the second time.

"Yeah," he replied as he did a last check on his materials.

"Start whenever you feel ready," she said in a monotone voice. Taking a quiet breath he began.

"I know that most of you have siblings that annoy you, and though I don't personally many of my friends do." He paused and glanced over at Mattias quickly before talking again. "So I am going to show you how to deal with them efficiently. To help me with this I have brought in Arthur's younger brother Peter Kirkland." While he was speaking the two siblings were having a glaring contest.

"The first step is to write a name, any name, on the side of a cardboard box." He wrote "Arthur" on the side of the box. "Next you quietly sneak up behind your target." Berwald began to creep up behind Peter. To end the glaring contest he slammed the box down on top of Peter.

"Finally you place your box over the target. A cardboter, a creature like Arthur makes a mouse-like noise," he shook the box, prompting Peter to quietly ask him to stop. "When you shake it."

Berwald removed the box from Peter and bowed slightly, signaling that his speech was over. The class was stunned by how much the Swede had actually talked in such a short amount of time. They hardly heard about fifty words a year from him, then suddenly he pulled off a speech like that. Wow, just… Wow…

The glaring contest between Peter and Arthur, so Berwald picked Peter up with one arm and the box in the other. Walking at a normal pace he plopped the box over Arthur's head and went to go take Peter back to his class. The short blonde laughed as Berwald slung him over his shoulder so that he could walk faster. By the time he got back to his room the next speech was already started. He had anticipated this though, and had given his notecards to the teacher on his way out the door.

Sliding into his seat Berwald nodded to his tablemates, accepting the praise they were giving him for his performance. He silently began to take notes like nothing happened.

* * *

**Please note that this was based on episode number 16, and though that is true neither of us own Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**


End file.
